Irritabilidad
by Asumi-chan
Summary: A pesar de las palabras corteses y la formalidad de las conversaciones que compartían, él veía más allá de la superficie. Él escuchaba el tono afable de las palabras, los gestos amigables, las miradas esquivas y las inexistentes sonrisas.


**Hola, mis queridos lectores. Sí, otra vez un fic del Syndicate, y sí otra vez dejando de lado Cautivados. Pero no, no es que vaya a dejar de escribir sobre ese fic, sino más bien que tengo muchas pequeñas ideas sobre este juego... Es que tiene tantos puntos de vista que poder hacer, es muy versátil y verdaderamente fantástico. Ambos protagonistas son únicos en su estilo y, como ya he hecho un fic basado en el punto de vista de Henry y otro con Evie, pensé que no estaría nada mal hacer uno de Jacob. Es un personaje excepcional bajo mi punto de vista, muy divertido y con una ideología un canto caótica. De cualquier forma creo que merecía hacerle este pequeño inciso. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Tanto los personajes como la ambientación pertenece a Ubisoft, creador del Assassin's Creed Syndicate._

 ** _Marzo de 1868 d.C._**

 **Irritabilidad**

Jacob permanecía con los brazos cruzados sentado en el amplio sofá que decoraba uno de los laterales del tren, vislumbrando con el ceño fruncido la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Para cualquier observador imparcial no sería más que una charla cotidiana entre dos conocidos que compartían información u opiniones sobre un interés común, pero él conocía demasiado bien a uno de los participantes de dicha conversación como para pasar por alto los atípicos detalles que estaba viendo.

Desde que llegaron a Londres su hermana había estado enfrascada en la interminable búsqueda del artefacto de los precursores, siguiendo pistas que a veces parecían ser invisibles. Y, desde que encontró el diario que dirigía a la mansión Kenway, parecía haberse vuelto una malsana obsesión. Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a acabar uno por uno con los objetivos sobre los que Henry había investigado, descubriendo sus ubicaciones y propiciando su muerte de la forma más rápida posible. Además, tenía que encargarse de liderar a los _Rooks_ , ya que tomar el control de Londres era una tarea larga y difícil; sobre todo si su hermana estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que se olvidaba de aquel objetivo que se habían marcado al inicio de su estancia allí.

Escuchó una ligera risa de fondo, un trino que él conocía a la perfección pero que, en aquel instante, era como un zumbido molesto en sus orejas. Enarcó las cejas, clavando la mirada en Evie, la cual estaba señalando algo en una de las polvorientas páginas de uno de los libros que Henry había traído de su tienda.

Al principio, que el Asesino pasara tiempo con ella le había aliviado en cierto sentido; al estar Henry con su hermana ésta dejaba de insistir en su búsqueda, o al menos eso pensaba él. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido era que había sido vilmente sustituido por el hindú. En sí, el cambio no debería haberle molestado tanto, él mismo había propiciado ese hecho al haber estado ocupado limpiando la ciudad de templarios, no tenía tiempo para estúpidas búsquedas del tesoro. No obstante, lo que al principio creyó que era una gran idea ahora se había vuelto en su contra de una forma que no se había esperado de ninguna manera.

Él se había dado cuenta de que Henry tenía cierto interés en Evie, lo había notado desde las primeras semanas que pasaron en Londres. Aquel hecho no le había sorprendido. No era el primero ni el último que se sintiera de esa forma junto a su hermana. Era un hecho normal que había aprendido a tolerar y hasta cierto punto, desdeñar. Sentía lástima por él, ya que conocía demasiado bien a Evie.

La primera vez que un muchacho se había intentado acercar de esa forma a ella había acabado con la nariz rota y un gran cardenal que se extendía por la mejilla. Desde entonces la gran mayoría de los Asesinos habían aprendido a mantenerse a una distancia adecuada de la primogénita de los Frye; sin embargo, eso no significaba que la observaran menos. Él jamás se había inmiscuido nunca en dichos temas pues su hermana jamás había mostrado ese tipo de interés en nadie más. Toda su vida había sido servir al Credo mientras escuchaba las enseñanzas de padre, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de sus instrucciones.

Pero ahora sabía que era diferente. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para pasar por alto aquel anormal comportamiento que estaba mostrando. A pesar de las palabras corteses y la formalidad de las conversaciones que compartían él veía más allá de la superficie. Él escuchaba el tono afable de las palabras, los gestos amigables, las miradas esquivas y las inexistentes sonrisas. Podía notarlo en el ambiente, la atmósfera que se creaba entre ellos al hablar. Parecían intercambiar información en base a un idioma que sólo conocían ellos, hablando de fechas, de personas, de datos que para él simplemente era mera palabrería pero para ambos eran una conexión, un vínculo.

—Por lo menos Miss Thorne no tiene ni idea de la existencia de este documento —dijo el hindú mientras revisaba el cuaderno—. Eso nos da ventaja, ¿no lo crees, Jacob?

Ante la alusión de su nombre le miró directamente, parecía totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos que tenía sobre él, sobre su hermana y, en general, sobre todo lo que concerniera a esa situación.

—Por supuesto, _Greenie_ —respondió—. Cualquier cosa que aleje a los Templarios del artefacto es bueno, ¿verdad, hermanita?

Pudo ver como Evie se giraba, enarcando las cejas ante su pregunta. No era su contestación lo que la había hecho girarse, sino su tono. Ella apretó los labios mientras dejaba el libro sobre la pequeña mesilla, observando detenidamente la sonrisa bonachona de Jacob; ese gesto que hacía siempre que estaba molesto por algo.

—Cierto —aseguró—, pero no por tener el diario podemos pensar que es lo único que nos puede llevar al artefacto. Si los Templarios llegaron al escondite en la mansión Kenway, quizás encontraron escritos también relacionados con éste —dijo serena—. Mr. Green, ¿tendría algún libro sobre los monumentos de Londres a partir del siglo XVII? Podría sernos de utilidad.

—Tengo varios sobre Londres, puede que en alguno de ellos vengan detallados los monumentos y su fecha de creación —repuso—. Cuando vuelva a mi tienda los buscaré y traeré.

—Gracias, Mr. Green.

—Oh, sí —comentó él—. Gracias, _Greenie_. No sé qué haríamos sin tu inestimable ayuda.

Volvió a sentir la inquisidora mirada de su hermana sobre él, cosa que hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. Sabía que aquel inocente mote la molestaba, por eso lo usaba con asiduidad cuando se encontraba cerca. Al menos con eso podía equilibrar la balanza; a él le incomodaba la proximidad de esos dos y a ella su esporádico sentido del humor y serenidad ante el tema del artefacto.

Evie giró la cabeza y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura del libro que había dejado en la mesilla, ignorando de esta forma a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Henry se excusó y abandonó el compartimento, aduciendo que iba a volver a su tienda a por el material exigido. Jacob le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del tren. Lo cierto era que no culpaba al hindú de aquella situación, él sólo había reaccionado como lo habían hecho decenas de hombres antes. Con quien estaba molesto, verdaderamente molesto, era con ella. Porque tras años de evitar e ignorar la existencia del sexo masculino como algo por lo que pudiera sentir algún interés sentimental, ahora había cambiado. Quizás ella no se diera cuenta, tal vez se sentía tan perdida como él en ese instante; pero aún así la culpaba.

—Supongo que yo también debería irme —dijo—, esta ciudad no se va a liberar sola —se excusó—. Disfruta de la lectura —continuó con algo de sorna—. Ah, y… —hizo una breve pausa— despídeme de _Grennie_ cuando vuelva, ¿vale? Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás más de tus libros con su compañía.

La pudo ver alzar las cejas y como su rostro, a pesar de su estoica fachada, se teñía de un ligero color manzana. Su sonrisa se extendió. Oh, sí, aquella situación iba a darle innumerables momentos de diversión. Tal vez sólo por ver la cara de fastidio de su hermana mereciera la pena soportar todo eso.

* * *

 **No he terminado el juego en sí, pero Jacob me parece el típico hermano que le gusta fastidiar a su hermana. Es cierto que debe resultarle incómodo como interaccionan ellos; pero, por otra parte, esto le lleva a tener algo con lo que incordiar a su perfecta hermana mayor, la que no tiene puntos débiles y se jacta de centrarse siempre en la misión antes que en los sentimientos. Yo creo que la relación sería así, ¿qué creéis vosotros? Ya sabéis: comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte... Todo va al mismo buzón. Un saludo.**


End file.
